


Always Worth The Wait

by rainingover



Series: Sunday Mornings (Domestic Kiho AU) [2]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Anal Fingering, Established Relationship, Hand & Finger Kink, Hoseok is impatient, Kihyun in glasses Is A Kink, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 17:30:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8542297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainingover/pseuds/rainingover
Summary: Kihyun is refusing to come to bed and it’s a problem.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote domestic Kiho fluff a few months ago. Why not have some domestic porn to go with it!

Kihyun is refusing to come to bed and it’s a problem.

“How much longer?” Hoseok whines as loudly as he can so that Kihyun can hear him from the bedroom. Kihyun doesn’t respond.

“You’re _killing_ me,” he continues. He hopes his incessant complaining is getting under Kihyun’s skin. That’s the desired effect, after all, since Hoseok has been lying here, practically undressed, sheets kicked around his ankles just waiting for Kihyun to pay him some attention, to touch him where he wants to be touched, for _so long_.

Kihyun appears in the doorway, laptop balanced on one arm. “I have to submit this article before midnight.” He doesn’t even look up from the screen, his glasses perched on the end of his nose. “If you’re tired, go to sleep.”

Hoseok sighs. “I’m not tired, I’m bored,” he points out. He’s also feeling touch starved and needy, but he doesn’t say that. Says, “Just come to bed already,” and slides his hand under his tank top, fingers skirting along the waistband of his briefs.

Kihyun shifts the weight of his laptop, looks up at Hoseok over the top of his glasses and rolls his eyes. “Alright then, I’ll come to bed.”

“Really?” Hoseok is surprised; usually this game takes a lot longer for him to win and he’s actually feeling pretty damn proud of himself if he’s worn his boyfriend down in less than twenty minutes tonight, even if he was kind of looking forward to starting without him.

Kihyun pushes his glasses up onto the bridge of his nose and smiles, that butter-wouldn’t-melt smile that kills Hoseok because he knows so well that butter doesn’t stand a chance against Yoo Kihyun. “No,” he says, slowly. “I’m still ignoring you very happily. Patience is a virtue, you know.”

And then he's gone again.

 

 

 

Hoseok can hear the tapping of Kihyun’s fingers on the keys as he types, and he takes a moment out of feeling sorry for himself to think about the force with which Kihyun hits each key, like he's angry, even when he isn't. He's always done it. Hoseok likes it.

Thinks about those fingers, about those hands; small but surprisingly strong. Thinks about the curve of Kihyun’s fingers inside him and the way he diligently clips his nails so carefully and meticulously, even if he pretends it isn’t for Hoseok’s benefit.

He had teased Kihyun over the size of his fingers as they’d curled up together in front of the television earlier that night, whispering, ‘cute little fingers,’ as he’d taken each one between his own fingers gently. Winding Kihyun up, and up, and up until finally he had snatched his hands away from Hoseok’s lazy grip, had folded his arms across his chest and said, “I know you’re doing this on purpose.”

“And what are you going to do about it?” Hoseok had asked, tongue pressed against his cheek, watching the narrowing of Kihyun’s eyes.

“I’m going to edit the article I need to submit by midnight and ignore you.”

“Haven’t you heard?” Hoseok had grinned. “I can’t be ignored.”

As it turns out, Hoseok realises, he may have been wrong. Which is really, really unfair.

 

 

 

Hoseok bites down gently on his bottom lip, holds out his phone at arm's length and takes a burst of photos. He sends every single one of them to Kihyun, even though they’re practically identical.

He hears Kihyun’s phone vibrate in the next room and waits for him to succumb to how fucking good he looks, to come to bed and slide three fingers into his ass (maybe with something else happening in between. Or not. Hoseok doesn't mind either way).

Except, the typing continues and Hoseok’s messages (all fourteen) remain unread.

Hoseok pulls his tank top off over his head and chucks it over the side of the bed, runs his hand over his chest and takes each nipple between his thumb and forefinger until they’re sensitive and hard. He fumbles for his phone again, swiping straight to the camera app and angling the phone downwards over the length of his body, from collarbone to his hips.

This time he sends sixteen photos, and then palms himself through his briefs to take the edge off his frustration, films it for twenty three seconds and sends that too for good measure.

 

 

 

Another ten, maybe fifteen, minutes pass and then-- _Then_ Hoseok realises he can no longer hear the familiar sound of fingers against keys. He feels a deep pulse of desire low in his belly at the realisation that his wait might be over, listens for the sound of Kihyun’s footsteps - deliberate and purposeful - as he approaches their bedroom.

And then Kihyun is in the doorway again, but this time he’s there, _properly_ , no laptop in sight. Hoseok grins as he strokes himself lazily, legs splayed as he lies in the middle of their bed. “I missed you,” he says. “Did you like my photos?”

“No.” Kihyun says automatically, although his gaze doesn’t leave Hoseok’s body. Hoseok is pleased; lives for this; for the way that Kihyun’s throat bobs as he swallows, his eyes meeting Hoseok’s as he gives in and admits, “I liked the video the most.”

Hoseok reaches out towards the door with his free hand, waits for Kihyun to cross the room and then closes his fist around the front of Kihyun’s t-shirt and pulls down until Kihyun is on his hands and knees above him, mouth turned up into a smirk.

“How long would you have waited for me to stop ignoring you?”

“Well, someone told me recently that patience is a virtue” Hoseok replies, lifting his head from the pillow to press a kiss to Kihyun’s mouth. "So however long it took." The smirk disappears from Kihyun's face as Hoseok catches his mouth with his own, deepening the kiss to something more urgent almost right away.

It’s not his fault, he reasons, he’s been waiting for this all night. And Kihyun doesn’t seem to mind, anyway, if the soft moan that escapes his throat is anything to go by.

“I love your hands, really,” Hoseok says it into the gap between their mouths as he pulls away gently. “I-- _fuck_. I know I tease but, they’re amazing.”

And now Kihyun’s face is flushed and he’s grinding down against Hoseok slowly, his hips working into a rhythm that Hoseok meets, sucking in a breath as his body responds, the pleasant arousal he’d worked up by himself now a desperate need pulsing through him and, _fuck_ , if he doesn’t feel like the luckiest person in the world right now. Even if his boyfriend is sarcastic and unforgiving and has an amazing talent for making him wait forever to fuck sometimes.

“Prove it,” Kihyun says, runs his fingers across Hoseok’s lips until Hoseok takes them in one by one and sucks, running his tongue between them appreciatively, eyes closed. He loves this.

Kihyun’s thumb grazes his bottom lip, tugging at it gently as he pulls his hand away. Hoseok knows what happens next, it’s what he’s been imagining for the last hour, and he slides off his underwear as Kihyun leans over him and grabs at the bottle of lube they keep in the nightstand. Hoseok watches intently as Kihyun coats his fingers, watches the way they move, thinks about them moving inside him.

It’s cold at first, but he likes it that way; the suddenness of it, and the way that Kihyun delights in the flicker of shock on Hoseok’s face as his body reacts to the cool sensation when Kihyun begins to trace his finger purposefully around the tight heat of Hoseok’s rim and then presses firmly right there, smiling as he does.

Kihyun delights in a lot of things that Hoseok doesn’t have much control over. Like what they have for dinner and when it’s Hoseok's turn to take out the trash and how many fingers are inside of him at any given time. It’s kind of unfair, Hoseok thinks, because he wants more already, but Kihyun is shaking his head and saying, “ _Patience_ ," which doesn’t make sense because Hoseok has been waiting patiently for this _all night_ and now he wants to let go and wants to be stretched wider and deeper, and now his hips are moving involuntarily, Kihyun pushing a second finger in, curling it up slowly, painfully slowly, before he finally adds a third.

Hoseok reaches up and slides one hand around Kihyun’s neck, arches up to meet him in a kiss. His hips shift on the bed slightly and with the change of angle comes a new level of pleasure, every nerve in his body dancing, as he moans into Kihyun’s mouth. With his free hand, Hoseok reaches down between them and wraps his hand firmly around his neglected cock, moves his wrist in time with the thrusts of Kihyun’s fingers, and then faster and faster until he’s coming hard, Kihyun’s name on the tip of his tongue as he does.

“That was hot.” Kihyun nudges at his thighs with his knee as Hoseok tries to remember how to move again and says, “Come on, it's my turn now.”

And Hoseok wants to laugh at how impatient his boyfriend becomes when he’s the one wanting to get off. He smiles as he finally sits up and turns them round, pushing Kihyun down onto his back and kissing along his jawline.

“I thought patience was a virtue?” He says and laughs at the small yelp Kihyun lets out in protest, before pulling him in for another kiss.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> (hides) 
> 
> idk i hope someone enjoys this!


End file.
